Lovino in wonderland
by GreenPurple18
Summary: This story doesn't make any sense, but it's Spamano. Lovino has some really wierd dreams, and everything is messed up. He starts to question his sanity... A lot. Not sure if this is the right rating. It's because of the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia. None of this makes sense, and I think I was drunk when I wrote this.

* * *

><p>Lovino and Antonio were fighting... As usual...<p>

"Well, if you wouldn't call me cute or Lovi than I wouldn't yell at you!" Lovino yelled.

"First, I'm just being honest, and second, it's JUST a nickname." Antonio said, "What's wrong with honesty and nicknames?"

"I never said anything was wrong with honesty. I just said that I'm not cute because I was being honest." Lovino huffed, "And nicknames are evil!"

"Well, at least I call you a name." Antonio frowned, "You just call me thing like 'you', and" he paused, "Actually that's all you call me." he looked at Lovino, "Why can't you call me by my name, Lovi?" he smirked, "You do remember it, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Lovino glared.

"Well, what is it?"

"Why should I tell you your own name?"

"Because I want you to prove that you know it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"So, you don't remember my name?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Than what is it?"

"Why do you need me to tell you?"

Antonio got in Lovino's face, "Because I want to hear YOU say it."

Lovino felt his face heat up, and he backed away from the Spaniard, "Um, well, I-I-I-I mean, um, it's just that- Y-You-" he let out a frustrated sigh, "Ch-Chigii! J-Just stay our of my face!"

Antonio got in Lovino's face again, "Not until you say my name."

"I-It's A-Antonio." Lovino blushed backing away from the Spaniard again. He backed into the wall.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Was it?"

"J-Just make sure you stay out of my face."

"Okay!" Antonio nodded.

Lovino went to his room and fell on his bed. Why he kept staying at Antonio's place, he'd never know, but a place to stay is a place to stay. If you can get through the current day than you're okay. Anyway, soon after he fell on his bed, he fell asleep.

Then he woke up... And the first thing he saw was... Ludwig?

"What are you doing here?" Lovino asked confused beyond all belief, "And why do you have white rabbit ears?"

"You're late!" The German shouted, "That is very bad!"

"What? What am I late for?" Lovino asked, "And answer my question!"

"Get out of bed! And go down stairs right now!" Ludwig shouted, "There's no time to answer questions just go! Go! GO!"

Not wanting to argue with the German, Lovino did what he was told but stopped at the door.

"Why am I wearing a dress?" He turned around and expected to see Ludwig, but instead he saw no one, "Where'd he- Huh? Never mind." He went downstairs.

He found Roderich and Elizaveta standing very still in the kitchen... Almost like statues... Creepy. They were also dressed alike.

"Hey, um, do you two know where Ludwig went?" Lovino asked, "I asked him some questions, but he said I was late for something and didn't answer."

"Is that so?" Roderich asked, "Well, I haven't seen him. Have you, Elizaveta?"

"No, I haven't seen ears nor tail of him." Elizaveta replied, "Did he say what you were late for?"

"No." Lovino huffed, "That's one of the questions I asked him. He just told me to go down stairs."

"Oh." Roderich sighed, "Well, can we put on a show for you?"

"Uh, sure?" Lovino raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly a spotlight lit up a piano... How did that go unnoticed?

Roderich played the piano and Elizaveta sang.

_Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do_

_Do Ti La So Fa Mi Re Do_

"Okay, we're done." Elizaveta smiled.

"Okay?" Lovino was very confused.

"You didn't like it?" The Hungarian fowned.

"I-I thought it was lovely." Lovino forced a smile.

"Yay!" Elizaveta cheered, "He liked it Roderich! Isn't that great?"

"Of course it is, dear." Roderich nodded, "Well, second verse!"

As Roderich and Elizaveta went for the second verse... If that's what you'd call it... Lovino snuck out the window... Why was it opened? Only God knows. Why didn't Lovino go out the door? It was locked and would have creaked when it was being opened. Duh.

Anyway, as Lovino was walking down the street, he couldn't help but notice the lack of people. He sighed, "Where is everyone? Why am I in a dress? Why is Ludwig dressed as a rabbit? Where's Antonio? When did Elizavéta and Roderich go crazy? When will my questions be answered? When will I stop talking to myself?" He looked around and Ludwig ran past him.

"You're late! Late! Late!"

"What am I late for?"

Lovino was chasing after the German.

"There's no time to answer questions! You're late! You're late! You're late!"

"But I don't know what I'm late for, you idioto!"

"Late!" Ludiwg took a left turn, so Lovino did as well. However, when Lovino came to a dead-end, Ludiwg was no where in sight.

"I never thought I'd find myself chasing after the potato idioto." Lovino groaned.

"Good morning, Lovino-san." Kiku said walking out of the shadows.

"You're not gonna try to sing for me, are you?" Lovino asked ready to run if necessary.

"No, no." Kiku, who sort of looked like a caterpillar, shook his head, "I would never do something like that."

"Then what do you want?"

"How would you like to be three inches tall?"

"I don't think I'd like that at all."

"Would you like to see ME turn three inches all?"

"That would be interesting, I guess."

There was a poof of smoke, and Kiku was no where to be seen. Lovino looked around, but did not see the Japanese man... Until he heard a very small voice.

"Lovino-san, down here!"

Lovino looked down and caught glimpse of what looked like Kiku, so he kneeled down to get a closer look. It WAS Kiku.

"Three inches seems like a horrible height to be." Lovino sighed, "It's so small."

"Three inches is a very nice hieght!" Kiku said.

"Well, I'll stay my normal height and leave now." Lovino stood up, turned around, and left. He walked around for what felt like forever until Feliciano appeared out of nowhere.

"F-Feliciano, you nearly gave me a heartatta- Why are you wearing cat ears and a tail?"

"Ve~ Don't I look cute?" Feliciano asked, "I'm so kawaii! Oh, that's Japanese for cute!" he paused, "And at least I'm not in a dress."

"Well, I didn't put it on!" Lovino defended, "I woke up with it on and found that stupid potato idioto with white rabbit ears and a tail!" he groaned, "Has everyone gone crazy?"

"Yup." Feliciano giggled, "We're all crazy here!"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Ve~ You're in a dress! I think that clarifies as crazy, fratello! Nyaa!" Feliciano paused, "That's Japanese for meow."

"You're not Japanese! You're Italian!" Lovino shouted, "Please, act like it!" he sighed, "Do you know which way I'm supposed to go?"

"Ve~ That depends on where you want to get to." Feliciano replied.

"Away from crazy people." Lovino frowned.

"Ve~ Well, I don't know how to get there." Feliciano shrugged, "But if it helps any," he paused, "you can go that way to find Antonio," he pointed left, "that way to find Gilbert," he pointed right, "or that way to find Francis." he pointed backwards, "Although, Francis and Gilbert are probably with Antonio having tea."

"Did you just say that they're having tea?"

"Ve~ Well, I didn't say anything else, so I think I did." Feliciano nodded.

"Quit getting smart with me." Lovino sighed, "I've had a rough enough morning so far, and you're just making it worse."

"Ve~ But it's not morning anymore." Feliciano said, "It's 12:34 in the afternoon."

... Huh?

"Where'd the time go?"

"Ve~ You should ask Antonio!" Felicinao said, "He's a very good friend of Time."

"I'm pretending what you said made sense." Lovino said, "I'm gonna find Antonio."

"Okay! Bye, fratello!" Felicinao said before litterally disappearing.

"I'm gonna pretend he didn't just do that." Lovino put a hand to his head, "Maybe I've got a fever. Or maybe I blinked. Or maybe nothing is as it should be. Or maybe I've finally lost my mind."

He went the direction Feliciano told him he would find Antonio and prayed things would be relatively normal... But of course they weren't. Why would anything be normal with the Bad Touch Trio in the park?

Especially when Antonio has on a very tall hat, Gilbert has brown rabbit ears and a tail, and Francis has mouse ears and a tail.

"Lovi!" Antonio shouted, "How have you been this morning?"

"Morning?" Lovino raised an eyebrow. Hadn't Feliciano JUST told him it was past twelve in the afternoon?

"Yeah." Gilbert nodded, "It's only 9:23. Isn't that awesome?"

"Lovino, why don't you come sit by me and have a cup of tea?" Francis asked.

"I thought you prefered wine." Lovino said sitting next to Antonio and across from the Frenchman.

"So, what have you done today?" Gilbert asked, "Other than crossdress."

"I didn't do it purposely!" Lovino shouted at the 'pure bred Prussian.'

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Gilbert laughed, "Kesesesese."

"You three have the creepiest laughs ever." Lovino mumbled as the trio luaghed.

"Kesesese."

"Fusosososo"

"O ho ho hon."

"Like I said. Creepiest. Laughs. Ever." Lovino banged his head on the table.

"So, what HAVE you been doing?" Gilbert asked again.

"Start from the beggining," Antonio said, "and when you get to the end," he paused, "stop."

"Well, I woke up this morning only to find myself in a dress, and Ludwig had on-"

"Yeah, okay, we get that part."

Lovino glared at Gilbert and continued, "Ludwig kept telling me I was late, and-"

"Do you want some tea?"

"I- No. Not really." Lovino sighed annoyed that Francis interrupted him.

"Oh, okay."

"Ch-Chiggii!" Lovino jumped and glared at Francis, who had rub his leg against Lovino's.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"That- That- That-"

"Let's change the subject!" Francis suggested, "Why don't you sing us a song, Antonio?"

"Okay!" Antonio nodded, and Lovino had the sudden urge to shoot himself in the face.

_Twinkle twinkle little Lovi~_

_Why are you really lovely?_

_Even though you're very cute_

_sometimes I wish I could put you on mute._

"I hate life so much right now." Lovino mumbled, "Do any of you know where Ludwig went? I want to figure out what I'm late for."

Unfortunately, his question went unanswered.

"Sing another verse, Tonio!" Gilbert exclaimed, "That was awesomely funny."

Lovino then decided to leave very quickly.

"Stop doing that!" Lovino shouted whn Feliciano appeared out of nowhere again.

"Ve~ So, where they helpful?" Felicinao asked ignoring Lovino's shout.

"If by heplful you mean painfully annoying." Lovino huffed, "What time is it?"

"Ve~ 12:34 in the afternoon."

"That's what you said last time!"

"Ahhh! Please don't eat me! It's not my fault! Time doesn't like me very much, so it's always the same time for me!"

"Why do you keep talking about time like it's a person?" Lovino asked annoyed once again.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I can."

... "Leave me alone."

"Okay."

"No, what a minute!"

"What?"

"I still haven't found that freaking potato idioto!"

"Ve~ You should go see Ivan."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Well, Ludwig works for Ivan."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." Lovino sighed, "Where can I find the scary Russian."

"Just go that way." Feliciano pointed fowrard and disappeared again.

"I am so confused." Lovino whined.

After hours of walking, he didn't find Ivan or Ludwig, but he DID find Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew.

"Um, what are you three doing?"

"These two planted daisies instead of sunflowers, so I'm being a hero and helping them replace them with sunflowers." Alfred replied.

"Don't bloody blame me!" Arthur shouted, "You're brother is the one who bought the bloody seeds."

"I asked for sunflower seeds, but the man must have given me daisy seeds instead." Matthew said... Neither the Brit nor the America heard him though... Of course.

"Okay." Lovino nodded, "But that doesn't explain why your dressed up like cards."

Yup... Cards... Talk about weird... Matthew was the two of clubs, Alfred was the ace of clubs, and Arthur was the three of clubs.

"At least we're not dessed like bloody girls." Arthur said pointing at Lovino's dress.

"It's not MY fault!" Lovino protsted, "I woke up like this!"

"Sure you did." Alfred smirked.

"Do you want to give us a hand, Lovino?" Matthew asked.

"Not really." Lovino replied causing Matthew to anime fall.

"Mattie, don't ask the mean, cross-dressing Italian for help!" Alfred whined.

"I'm not mean, nor am I a cross-dresser." Lovino snorted, "I've already had enough annoying things to last me a life time, and I don't feel like adding on to the list."

"That doesn't give you the right to ignore a friend in need!" Alfred frowned, "No wonder you're not a hero. At least I help my friends when they need it!"

"The only person here who doesn't annoy me is Matthew." Lovino said, "Why would I help three people when only one doesn't annoy the heck out of me?"

"Do it for that one friend." Alfred said, "Or do it for the exercise. It helps with chubbiness."

"Are you calling me fat?" Lovino glared.

"I'm just saying that if you want to dress in girl's clothes than maybe you should be a little skinnier."

"I'm definitely not helping now." Lovino huffed, and the four heard a trumpet.

Then Ludwig came up with Ivan and Yao, both of them had crowns on, behind him and Toris, Raivis, and Eduard, the trmebling trio was dressed as cards as well, trembling behind them.

"I see that someone planted daisies instead of sunflowers, da?" Ivan said looking around.

"Well, daisies are pretty, too." Yao stated.

"But I like sunflowers." Ivan said with that dark aura that seemed to say 'Kolkolkolkolkol.' The Russian looked around, "Someone will loose their head for this." He spotted Lovino, Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew, "Which one of you did this?"

"It was Artie honestly!" Alfred shouted.

"No, it was Matthew!" Arthur shook his head.

"Nuh-uh, it was Lovino!" Matthew bit his bottom lip.

"I just got here! Don't blame me!" Lovino huffed.

"Someone had better tell me the truth." Ivan smiled sweetly, "Otherwise you will ALL lose your heads."

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Matthew bought the wrong seeds, he and Arthur planted them, discovered their mistake, and got Alfred to help them replace the daisies with sunflowers."

"Traitor!" Matthew shouted loudly as he, Arthur, and Alfred were being dragged off.

"Thank you for telling me." Ivan smiled, "Is there anything you want to know in return?"

"I just want Ludwig to tell me what I'm late for." Lovino sighed.

"Absolutely nothing." Ivan said before hitting Lovino in the back of the head with a pipe, and Lovino saw darkness.

Loivno woke up to confusion... he was in his bed at Antonio's house and was wearing the clothes he was wearing before the madness. He smelled something cooking and went downstairs only to find Antonio, Feliciano, Francis, Gilbert, and... Ludwig... Everything seemed perfectly normal.

"What's the matter, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"Now I know why you're not supposed to go to bed angry." Lovino was confused beyond all reason.

"Why?" Feliciano asked.

"You end up having the craziest dreams." Lovino looked around, "I never did find out what I was late for."

"Huh?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "You're not making any sense."

"I think I might have forgotten the definition of that word." Lovino sat beside Antonio, "Ludwig have you been dressing up with white rabbit ears and a white rabbit tail?"

"No?" Ludwig was also confused.

Lovino turned to Gilbert, "What about you?" he paused, "Except instead of white, brown."

"Defiantly not."

"Francis, have you been dressing as a mouse?"

"As far as I'm concerned? No, I have not."

"Feli, have you been dressing up as a cat?"

"Nope."

"I think you should explain this crazy dream to us, Lovi." Antonio said putting an arm around the poor, confused Italian, "Start from the beginning, and when you get to the end," he paused, "stop."

Lovino did so. He started from the beginning and went to the end without any interruptions. He did NOT, however, tell Antonio of the song he sang in the dream.

"Awww, you're so cute when you're confused!" Antonio cooed.

"Okay." Lovino nodded not wanting to yell at the moment. He probably would the next day though.

"If I hugged you, what would you do?" Antonio asked.

"Just sit here and try to make sense of life."

Antonio hugged Lovino AND kissed him on the cheek.

"Ch-Chiggii!" Lovino blushed, "W-What was that for?"

"You're so cute!"

"I'm not cute!" Lovino shouted, "Ya know what? Never mind. I don't care anymore."

* * *

><p>... Poor Lovi~ Maybe he'll be back to normal the next day~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I **wish** I owned Hetalia, but I don't, and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Lovino was still trying to make sense of his dream of nonsense. At the same time, Antonio was triyng to get his attention.<p>

"-Vi! Lovi!"

"Huh? What?" Lovino looked around and saw the Spaniard, "Did you say something?"

"I said 'Will you stop annoying yourself because of your dream and watch a movie with me.' You never answered me, so I decided to get your attention by calling you by your cute little nickname nonstop." Antonio said, "After about five hours of trying it finally worked."

... "You're joking about the five hours thing, right?" Lovino blinked.

"Yup." Antonio nodded, "I was only calling your name for, like, less than a minute." he paused, "So, do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"I don't have anything better to do." Lovino sighed, "What's it called?"

"It's an American movie called Alice in Wonderland."

"I will watch anything BUT that." Lovino sighed.

"But why, Lovi~" Antonio whined.

"White rabbits, tea parties, cheshire cats, cards, and everything else in that doesn't exactly appeal to me."

"I guess I'll just watch it alone than." Antonio frowned and sulkily walked into the living room.

Lovino felt a pang of guilt, sighed, and walked into the living room. Antonio looked at him strangely as he sat beside the Spaniard.

Lovino noticed this look and huffed, "What? I changed my mind. Besides, I really don't have anything better to do."

"Are you sure you didn't feel a little guilty, Lovi?"

"N-No, why would I feel guilty about something I said to YOU?"

Antonio smiled softly and started the movie.

By the end of the movie, Lovino had fallen asleep and his head was propped on Antonio's shoulder... Of course Antonio, who thought the movie was cute but not as cute as Lovino, took a mental picture he would keep forever. He switched to a position that made it possible for him to pick Lovino up. He took the sleeping Italian to his room and went to bed himself.

The next morning, Lovino awoke only to see Feliciano with cat ears and a tail... Again... Holy. Freaking. Pizza.

"Is there something I can help you with, Feliciano?" Lovino sighed standing up.

"Nyaa~ I was wondering if you could help me find Ludwig." Feliciano replied, "He keeps disappearing. Not literally though."

"Why am I in a dress? Again." Lovino asked irritated, "I'm dreaming again, right?"

"Maybe~" Feliciano shrugged, "So, can you help he find Ludwig?"

"Is he dressed like a rabbit again?"

"Yup."

"Than no."

"B-But, fratello, i-if you don't than who will?" Feliciano sniffled

"Fine. Fine. I'll help you." Lovino surrendered, "Just don't cry."

"Grazie, fratello!" Felicinao glomped Lovino.

"Please, let go of me." Lovino sighed. He was so going to kill Antonio for making him watch that stupid movie! Or did he watch it willingly? ... No, wait! He watched it because he felt guilty, so it was Antonio's fault! Or was it his fault for making Antonio sad? ... Great... He confused himself...

Anyway, Lovino followed his brother outside. Luckily, he didn't have to listen to Roderich and Elizaveta this time. When they were outside, Feliciano began to talk.

"Nyaa. I keep seeing him here and there, but every time I reach the spot he was at, he's not there anymore. I want you to look everywhere for him, and then bring him back here when you find him."

"Fine." Lovino sighed knowing that there was going to be a lot of nonsense again. He walked off, and then came across Kiku.

"No, I do not want to be three inches tall." Lovino answered an unasked question.

"Are you sure?" Kiku asked, "Being three inches isn't all that bad. Heracles-san and Sadiq-san don't mind it, and nor do I."

"That's nice, but I'm not Heracles, Sadiq, or you." Lovino pointed out, "Last time I checked, I was Lovino Vargas.

"Wouldn't you like to at least see what it's like?"

"No, I'm very content with my current height." Lovino sighed, "Have you seen Ludwig anywhere?"

"I saw him talking with Gilbert-san earlier." Kiku sighed, "He's with Antonio-san and Francis-san right now. They're in the park."

"Grazie." Lovino let out an annoyed sigh and headed for the park.

At the park, the annoyed Italian found The Bad Touch Trio having a tea party... Again.

"Francis, doesn't even drink tea." Lovino sighed walking towards the trio.

"Lovi~" Antonio gasped, "What are doing you doing here?"

"Looking for Ludwig." Lovino sounded very depressed, and Antonio decided that a depressed Lovi was not a good thing.

"Lovi~ What's wrong!" Antonio asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Lovino sighed jumping out of the way before Francis could molest him, "Just nothing." he looked at Gilbert, "Do you know where your brother is?"

"Why are you looking for him?"

"Feli forced me to."

"He FORCED you?"

... "He almost started crying."

"Oh." Gilbert nodded, "Well, West is," he paused, "somewhere. You should try talking to Alfred, Arthur, and Mattie."

Say what?

"But Ivan had them beheaded." Lovino said.

"That was yesterday." Gilbert said, "Everything's awesome today."

"What?"

"Don't you know?" Francis asked pulling the Italian close to him, "Just because someone was beheaded one day doesn't mean that they stay dead. They always come back to life the next day as if nothing had happened to them."

"I'm pretending that made sense." Lovino sighed, "Now, let go of me."

Francis was about to reject, but he saw the cold look Antonio was giving him. No, I don't mean cold as in temperature. I mean cold as in mean. So, Francis let the Italian go a took a step away from him.

"I'm going to kill you later." Lovino said to Antonio, "I blame you for everything that is happening to me."

"Lovi, don't blame me!" Antonio cried.

"I can blame you as much as I like." Lovino glared.

"But- But- But-"

"No!" Lovino interrupted, "Whatever you're about to say, I don't want to hear it."

Antonio frowned and began to whimper.

"Hey, don't upset Tonio!" Gilbert shouted, "That's not awesome at all!"

"What do you want me to do? Hug him?" Lovino glared.

"If it helps." Gilbert nodded.

"No."

"Tonio, I give you my awesome permission to do as you please to Lovino." Gilbert smirked , and Lovino's eyes went eide as he was glomped by Antonio... Then the Spaniard did something Lovino was NOT expecting...

Antonio kissed Lovino... On the lips... Holy. Freaking. Pizza.

Lovino, who was stunned beyond all belief, was now trying to sort out his feelings.

Well, when Antonio broke away from the feeling-confused Italian, Lovino looked like he didn't know whether to turn red because of embarrassment or blue because of lack of air. He was also very dazed.

"I think you might've killed him, mon ami." Lovino heard Francis say.

"Uh..." Lovino was really shocked and dazed physically, so he mentally tried to sort out his feelings.

_'Well, Antonio is an annoying idiot that is always smiling, but he IS nice, hot, and patient with me. Now that I think about it, his smile looks REALLY good on him, AND he's one of the only people who accept me as I am, and- What the crap? Why am thinking of him like this? I-I can't like him... Can I? Holy pizza! What do I do if I do? Please, God, kill me where I stand.'_

"Lovino?" Gilbert waved a heard in front of the Italian's face, "Are you still alive in there?"

"Should Antonio kiss you again?" Francis asked, "Or should I?"

"Go jump in a lake, you French pervert." Lovino glowered.

"Well, that woke him up." Gilbert noted.

"Lovino, why don't you let me help you find Ludwig?" Antonio asked.

"W-Why would I do th-that?" Lovino asked glancing down.

"Because I want to spend more time with my Lovi~" Antonio exclaimed.

"I don't belong to anyone." Lovino grumbled.

"Well, I'm going with you even if you don't want me to!" Antonio decided.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Lovino sighed.

"Because you're-"

"I AM NOT CUTE!"

..." Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are!"

"NOT!

"ARE!"

"NOT! NOT! NOT!"

"ARE! ARE! ARE!"

"Will you two stop releasing sexual tension already and go find Ludwig?" Francis asked.

..." Don't confuse loathing with lusting!" Lovino shouted.

"Ah, but I am not." Francis began, "You are confusing lusting with loathing, my dear, little Italian."

"I am NOT!" Lovino glared, "Now go jump in a lake, you French rapist."

"But if I did that, my hair and clothes would become messed up." Francis pointed out, "What lady in their right mind would want a soggy Fenchman?"

"What THING in their right mind would want ANY Frenchman?"

"Your words pain me, Lovino." Francis put a hand to his heart.

"I don't really care."

With those final words, Lovino walked off with Antonio right behind him.

"You know you DON'T have to follow me right?" Lovino asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course I know, Lovi. I just WAT to." Antonio repleid, "I just can't stay away from your cuteness. You may have escaped last time, but this time will be different!"

"I hate you." Lovino sighed, "Also, why'd you kiss me?"

"Gilbert said I could do anything I wanted to."

"Are you saying that you WANTED to kiss me." Lovino blushed.

"Maybe~" Antonio winked..

"L-Look, you don't just kiss people without a reason." Lovio sighed, "What was the reason that you wanted to?"

Antonio's eyes went wide, and he tried to reply, but, "W-Well, I-I-I, um, I- It's just- You- He- She- I- We- They- Please, don't eat me!"

"Is it possible that you like me more than a friend?" Lovino asked curiously.

"You'd shoot me if I answered that truthfully." Antonio blushed.

"You have my word that I won't try to harm you." Lovino sighed.

Antonio took a deep breath and began, "Well, I-"

Lovino never got to hear the rest because Ivan Braginski appeared out of nowhere, took out a metal pipe, and hit Lovino on the back of the head with it...

The next thing Lovino knew, he was at Antonio's house.

"Why, oh why, do I have the wierdest dreams?"

Lovino looked at his digital clock to see that it was 10:56.

_'I'll just go back to sleep.'_ Lovino yawned. He rolled over only to come face-to-chest with a certain Spaniard.

...

_'What the-'_ Lovino looked up at the sleep form of Antonio. He was actually kind of... Cute. Of course, he would NEVER in a million years tell Antonio that. _'Well, I'm wide-awake now. That stupid dream really made me question my feelings for this idiotic Spaniard.'_ Lovino sighed. _'I guess he's really not THAT bad. I mean, he CAN get pretty annoying, but everyone can at times. He IS pretty easy on the eyes, and he likes me as I am. He doesn't want me to be more like my brother and, he thinks I'm cute. I wonder what he was going to say in my dream. I said he was easy on the eyes but I'm going to forget that. He is totally hot. Sexy even, but- but- but- THIS IS COMPLETELY AGAINST MY RELIGION!' _he sighed and noticed that his favorite Spaniard had his arms wrapped around him. Lovino's heart sped up dramatically as he remember that Antonio had kissed him in his dream. _'What are these dreams trying to tell me? That he loves me? That I lo-like him? Like? No, that's not it. I love him? Lovino and Antonio. Antonio and Lovino. I like the sound of that. I'm- I'm in love with Antonio.'_

The stirring of Antonio brought Lovino out of his thoughts and into reality. Antonio's eyes fluttered opened and he looked at the Italian in his arms.

"Lovi?" Antonio looked at the Italian curiously. Lovino was awake, but instead of trying to kill Antonio for sleeping with and holding him, Lovino was just laying there; starring at the Spaniard.

"You're in my bed." Lovino said.

"Um, yeah. I-I'll leave now if you want me to." Antonio began to get up.

"No!" Lovino sat up quickly, "I-I mean, y-you don't have to. It's kind of cold, isn't? P-Plus, there are no extra blankets or anything, right?"

Antonio, who was very confused, shook his head twice. Then, noticing Lovino's blush, he smiled gently and layed back down. Somehow or another, Lovino was put back in Antonio's arm, but instead of pulling away like usual, he simply snuggled into the Spaniard's chest.

"Bounas noches, Lovi." Antonio whispered. Now, the tired Spaniard might have imagined it, but he might not of. Unfortunately, he was to tired to ask the Italian anything, but Antonio could've sworn the Italian whispered something back.

"Bouna notte, Antonio."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>A few mornings later, Lovino woke up, and the first thing he notcied was that Antonio was not there. Then he remembered the date.<p>

December tenty-fifth. Christmas Day.

He had absolutely no plans what so ever, and he really hoped that he wouldn't fall asleep and have another wierd dream. He understood his feelings completely now, but he didn't know what the Spaniard's feelings were for him.

Anyway, he went downstairs and the first thing he did was scream... B-But totally NOT like a girl... You want to know why he screamed, erm, shouted?

Well, you remember Lovino's dreams, right? Yes? Good. Well, remember how everyone was dressed up in those dreams? Yes. Very good.

He screamed because Antonio, Gilbert, Feliciano, Francis, Ludwig, Ivan, Alfed, Yao, Raivis, Toris, Eduard, Arthur, Matthew, Roderich, Elizavéta, and Kiku were all in their respected outfits... I would find that very creepy. Wouldn't you? Lovino obviously did.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" Antonio titled his head to the side, "Hey! I just thought of a great song!"

"Why don't you sing it for us, Tonio?" Gilbert asked.

Antonio did so.

_Twinkle twinkle little Lovi~_

_Why are you really lovely?_

_Even though you're very cute_

_sometimes I wish I could put you on mute._

"I hate life so much right now." Lovino muttered. _'He's sooo going to be singing that forever now.'_

"Antonio, if you could do one thing to Lovino, what would it be?" Francis asked.

After a few seconds of what could have possibley been thinking, Antonio replied, "Kiss him."

"I'm going back to my room." Lovino retreated up the stiars and into his room. He fell on the bed, "I wish I could die." he sighed, "Wait! W-Why would h-he k-kiss me? There's got to be a reason, and I, Lovino Vargas, shall get to the bottom of this by taking a nap and having another strange dream." he paused, "Uh, or I could just go downstairs and ask him. Then again," he paused, "there are people down there, and they all look like they just stepped out of Alice in Wonderland. Please shoot me, God. Por favore."

"Lovi~" Antonio burst in the room, "Everyone's gone now! Will you please go back downstairs with me?"

"First, I have two questions for you." Lovino sighed.

"Ask away, Lovi!"

"One, why in the world were all of you dressed like that?"

... "I honestly have no idea what-so-ever."

"Well, you're a lot of help." Lovino grumbled, "Fine. Two, if you could do one thing to me, why would you kiss me?"

"Because I like you~" Antonio cooed.

"W-Well, I don't know what they do in Spain, but in Italy," Lovino blushed, "we only kiss to greet. Unless you're kissing someone you're in love with."

"But, Lovi, I AM in love with you~"

"Y-You what?"

Well, Antonio caught his mistake and blushed furiously, "I-I mean, I-I've been doing a lot of thinking." Antonio waited for Lovino to make some sort of sarcastic remark, but it never came, so Antonio continued, "At first, I wasn't really sure what it was, b-but then I-I went to Francis and Gilbert, and b-both of them said that I-I was in l-love, but I-I couldn't believe it, so I-I went to Feliciano, and he also said I was in l-love with you. Then I did something stupid and talked with Alfred about it, and even HE said it was l-love. S-So, I-I stayed up really late one night and thought about it for what felt like ever, and even I came to the conclusion th-that I-I l- I love you, Lovino." he sighed, "I-I understand that it's against your religion, and I'm really sorry, b-but I can't help but love you. Te amo, Lovino Vargas." he paused, "Please, don't hit him."

"Why would I hit you, idioto?" Lovino blushed.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Normally, people don't hit those that they love."

"I-I suppose that's tr- Wait! What?"

"During my stay here," Lovino began, "I was somehow able to fall in love with an idiot like you."

"Like me? Do I know him?" Antonio asked with his oblivious nature. Lovino seriously wanted to curse that cute nature of his.

"Well, I think you do considering the fact that his name if Antonio Fernadez-Carriedo." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"So, you love ME?" Antonio went wide-eyed, "How? When?"

"There's a lot of reasons of how. The when however?" Lovino paused, "I guess I came to terms with it a few nights ago. However, I think I've been in love with you for a lot longer." he was blushing slightly now, "Those stupid dreams I kept having were actually helpful, I suppose." he sighed, "Ti amo, Antonio Fernadez-Carriedo." he paused, "And I would hope that you know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games."

"So, if I kissed you," Antonio paused, "would you get mad?"

"If you are affectionate towards me in public, I will skin your muscles off."

"Aww, you're so cute!"

... "I'm sorry, but what do you find cute about having your muscles skinned off exactly?"

... "I don't know, but... It came from you, so it must be cute!"

"Nothing I say or do is cute!"

"But you're very cute!"

"I am not!"

"Lovino?"

"What is, you tomato jerk?"

"Shut up, and let me kiss you."

"W-Wha- Mmmnnfft!"

Antonio captured Lovino's lips with his own. Seconds later, the Italian wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's neck, and the Spaniard wrapped an arm around the Italian's neck. The oher hand went to Lovino's curl.

That's right. He somehow knew all about the poor, little Italian's curl... How? ... Only he and God know.

As Antonio played with the curl, Lovino let out a moan, "A-Anton-nio, p-please, s-stop th-that."

"But those little sounds your making are so cute." Antonio licked his lips, "Why would I stop?"

"B-Bec-cause I-I asked y-you ni-nicely?" The Italian was getting very tired of the Spaniard's teasing.

"Alight." Antonio sighed and headed towards the door without the his Italian lover, "Merry Christmas, Lovi."

"Merry Christmas, you jerk." Lovino pouted.

"Why are you pouting, Lovi?" Antonio asked with a voice simply full of curiousity.

"I'm not."

Antonio smiled and walked back over to the Italian.

"What now?" Lovino glared.

"Would you like me to keep kissing you? Antonio whispered in Lovino's ear, "I will. I've got no problem with it what-so-ever, Lo-vi-no."

"Y-You s-stupid tease." Lovino shivered.

"Is that a yes?" Antonio asked.

Lovino, who was now blushing madly, back away from the Spaniard and sat on his bed. Of course, Antonio followed him over and sat bside him.

"Stalker!"

... "How can I stalk you if this is MY house?"

... "Go away."

"Okay." Antonio shrugged.

"Or," Lovino drawled out the word, "you could stay here with me, so I won't be lonely."

"Will you make up your mind, Lovi?" Antonio asked wrapping an arm around the Italian.

"J-Just shut up-"

"Way ahead of you, Lovi." Antonio interrupted berfore capturing Lovino's lips with his own.

After a short while of making out and teasing, Lovino was being slowly pushed down on the bed by Antonio. The Italian quickly noticed this and jerked away from the Spaniard.

The look in Lovino's eyes must have said everything Antonio needed to hear because the Spaniard smiled gently, "Sorry."

"I-I's not your fault." Lovino blushed as the two went back to a comfortable sitting position, "I-I just don't think-"

"I get it." Antonio interrupted, "I'll wait."

Lovino smiled and kissed Antonio gently before saying, "Don't think for one second that I'd never even think of doing that in public."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Lovi." Antonio sighed.

_'I used to wonder WHY I stayed here, but the answer was in front of me the whole time. I'm not staying here because it's simply a place to stay. I'm staying here because of Antonio.'_

Now there was just ONE more question Lovino HAD to ask.

"Why were all my dreams based off Alice in Wonderland?"

That question may never be answered...

**The End.**

* * *

><p>I completely understand that none of this made any sense.<p> 


End file.
